Arigatou, Asano
by Azusanyan-chan
Summary: Terkadang, kau harus merelakan untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik.
Hyaaa ff ketiga selesaiiiii selamat membaca~

Di kelas inilah Karma dan Rio bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Dan di kelas ini pula Rio dapat merasakan perasaan sedih dan bahagia. Kelas 3E.

Ingin rasanya ia kembali ke masa itu. Dimana ia belum mengenal seorang bernama Karma. Akabane Karma. Mereka dulu pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tetapi, di tengah semester hubungan mereka tiba tiba saja tandas.

Sangat disayangkan. Mereka adalah pasangan terfavorit di sekolahnya. Mereka sama sama jenius. Banyak yang ingin mempunyai sepasang kekasih layaknya Karma dan dirinya. Mereka sangat serasi. Begitu pendapat orang orang.

Tetapi mau bagaimanapun juga, Rio tidak dapat mengubah masa lalu dan mengembalikannya seperti sesuai keinginannya. Karma menyukai Okuda. Dan hubungan Karma dan Rio pun semakin menjauh.

Flashback

Rio melihat Karma yang sedang berbincang dengan Okuda. Mereka tengah mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Mereka terlihat akrab. Terlebih lagi mereka yang sama sama saling menyukai.

Rio yang melihat kejadian itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya meremas ujung bajunya dan menangis dalam diam. Sakit. Rio tidak sanggup melihat 'mereka berdua' lebih lama lagi. Ia berlari meninggalkan mereka secepat mungkin sambil menahan perihnya melihat kekasihnya –Karma kini sedang bersama dengan orang lain.

Rio berlari sejauh yang dia bisa. Dan kemudian ia jatuh terduduk dan kini ia tak kuat lagi untuk menahan tangis. Rio menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hatinya terasa seperti sedang ditusuk tusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Tak memperdulikan orang lain yang melihatnya, Rio tetap menanangis hingga-

"Nakamura-san.."

Seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna orange itu mendatangi Rio. Melihat Rio yang kini sedang menangis, ia turut merasakan rasa sedih yang kini dialami oleh perempun berambut pirang itu. Ia mengelus pelan rambut Rio berharap akan membuat orang itu –Rio merasa tenang.

Setelah tangis Rio mereda. Asano mengajak Rio untuk berkeliling sembari melupakan kejadian tadi. Asano mengetahui dengan pasti, alasan mengapa Rio menangis seperti itu. Akabane Karma. Ya, hanya orang itulah yang mampu membuat Rio sampai menangis seperti itu.

'Orang itu memang sialan' itu yang selalu kupikirkan tentang seorang Akabane Karma.

Keesokan harinya. Sepulang sekolah. Kabar buruk. Tetapi Rio tau kalo hal ini pasti akan terjadi, jadi ia sudah mempersiapkannya baik-baik.

"Kau.. aku kemarin mendengar kau menangis. Dan 'orang itu' juga bersamamu." Ucap Karma dengan nada dingin seakan mengintrogasi Rio.

Rio yang mendengar ucapan 'orang itu' sontak saja langsung marah.

"Ya. Aku memang menangis. Dan aku menangis di depannya. Di depan Asano. Memangnya kenapa?" jawabku dengan asal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau menangis seperti itu di hadapannya?! Kenapa kau malah menemuinya dan bukan menemuiku?! Dan mengapa kau tidak menceritakan hal itu padaku?! Kenapa aku harus mendengarnya dari orang lain?! Apa kau mau kita PUTUS?!" Bentak Karma dan langsung kujawab pertanyaannya tanpa perlu berfikir panjang lagi.

"KARENA AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU MEMBENCIMU AKABANE KARMA! AKU MEMBENCI SEGALANYA TENTANG DIRIMU! KAU PUAS SEKARANG!?"

Saat itu juga aku melihat Karma menggepalkan kedua tangannya. Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah muak dengannya. Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak kejadian itu. Lalu Karma berkata-

"Baiklah. Kita putus. Dan sejujurnya, daridulu aku tidak pernah menyukaimu. Aku hanya memanfaatkan kecerdasanmu itu untuk membuat reputasi di sekolah ini. Salah. Yang benar ke'bodoh'anmu itu." Ucapnya.

Ucapannya itu. Aku ingin menampar wajahnya, tetapi-

Sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras mendarat mulus di wajah Karma. Pukulan itu tidak lain adalah milik Asano. Asano memukul Karma. Itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Murid lain sudah pulang semua, jadi yang masih disini hanyalah aku, Karma, dan Asano.

Aku melihat Karma yang kesakitan. Wajahnya berdarah. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin tidak berdarah karna Asano memukulnya sangat keras. Itu memang sakit. Tapi tidak sesakit yang kurasakan kemarin.

Setelah itu, Asano langsung menarikku pergi. Ia membawaku ke suatu tempat. Secara tidak sengaja, aku melihat tangannya sedikit memar. Aku memandang wajahnya dan aku pun tersenyum dengan tulus kepadanya.

"Arigatou, Asano." Kemudian ia membalas senyumku.

-END-


End file.
